lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
This Place is Death
Opis Wyspa 19 listopad 1988 thumb|left|[[Potwór atakuje grupę Francuzów]] Bezpośrednia kontynuacja wydarzeń z poprzedniego epizodu, Jin rozmawia na plaży z Francuzami. Jeden próbuje namierzyć źródło przekazu radiowego z tajemniczymi liczbami. Robert dowiaduje się od Koreańczyka, że na wyspie znajduje się wieża radiowa, ten zobowiązuje się ich tam zaprowadzić. Grupa wyrusza w drogę. W trakcie wyprawy od grupy odłącza się druga kobieta w załodze - Nadine. Gdy grupa woła kobietę, w dżungli rozlegają się szepty i dziwne odgłosy. Jin komentuje to jednym słowem: "Potwór". Chwilę później z drzewa spada ciało martwej Nadine. Wszyscy rzucają się do ucieczki, lecz Potwór odgradza im drogę oraz łapie ich przywódcę - Montanda - i zaczyna go ciągnąć. Reszta grupy rzuca się na ratunek. Próbując wciągnąć Montanda do dziury, Potwór urywa mu rękę, za którą trzyma go Robert. Po chwili rozlega się wołanie o pomoc. Robert, Brennan i Lacombe schodzą na pomoc. Jin powstrzymuje Danielle ze względu na dziecko. Gdy tamci znikają w ciemności, rozlega się błysk, następuje kolejny przeskok. thumb|left|Danielle i Jin przed Świątynią thumb|right|Ręka Montanda 1988 - kilka tygodni później Jin otwiera oczy w dzień w dżungli, ku jego zdziwieniu Danielle znikła. Koreańczyk udaje się w stronę plaży, gdy wychodzi na wzgórze dostrzega w oddali słup dymu. Gdy dociera na plaże odkrywa obozowisko członków ekspedycji. Jin zauważył nieopodal w krzakach ciała dwóch mężczyzn: Brennana i Lacombe'a z ranami postrzałowymi. W oddali rozlegają się wrzaski Danielle. Kobieta celuje do Roberta, uważa, że nie jest już sobą oraz, że "to coś" - ten potwór - go zmieniło i że teraz jest chory. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że to nie jest żaden potwór, tylko system obronny Świątyni. Rousseau opuszcza broń, lecz Robert natychmiast podnosi swoją i próbuje w nią strzelić. Broń nie działa z powodu usuniętej iglicy. Wtedy Danielle zabija go. Gdy Jin próbuje ją powstrzymać, ona krzyczy, że on też jest chory i próbuje go zabić. Gdy Kwon ucieka następuje kolejna zmiana czasu. thumb|right|Danielle celuje do Roberta Pierwszy nieznany okres czasu Jin otwiera oczy i gdy wstaje słyszy odgłos przeładowywanej broni. Ktoś każe mu się odwrócić, Kwon obraca się i widzi Sawyera. Chwilę później James, Juliet i Locke próbują wytłumaczyć mężczyźnie co się dzieje. Jin prosi Charlotte aby ta przetłumaczyła. Kobieta mówi mu, że zmierzają do Orchidei aby to zatrzymać oraz to, że aby to zrobić muszą sprowadzić tych co odeszli z powrotem na Wyspę, wliczając w to Sun. Jin postanawia im towarzyszyć. W drodze do stacji rozlega się kolejny rozbłysk. Drugi nieznany okres czasu Jest noc, grupa nawet nie ma czasu aby ochłonąć po jednej zmianie ponieważ następuje kolejna. Trzeci nieznany okres czasu thumb|left|Charlotte ostrzega Jina Znowu dzień, chwilę po przeskoku Charlotte mdleje i upada na ziemię. U wszystkich oprócz Locke'a i Daniela pojawia krwotok z nosa. Gdy kobieta się budzi, widząc Jina mówi mu, że nie może im pozwolić na sprowadzenie Sun z powrotem, ponieważ "to miejsce niesie śmierć". Chwilę później Charlotte zaczyna bredzić. John postanawia, że powinni zostawić ją ponieważ będzie ich opóźniać, z czym zgadza się Sawyer. Faraday upiera się, że nie mogą jej zostawić w takim stanie. Gdy Charlotte prosi Daniela, żeby ją zostawili następuje kolejna zmiana czasu. Czwarty nieznany okres czasu Po przeskoku Daniel postanawia, że zostanie z Charlotte i żeby oni szli dalej. Gdy Sawyer pyta się co zrobią gdy okaże się, że Orchidei nie ma, kobieta mówi żeby szukali studni. Gdy dochodzą na miejsce, stacja ciągle istnieje. Gdy Juliet mówi o szansach na pojawienie się w odpowiednim czasie, niebo znowu się rozświetla. Piąty nieznany okres czasu Charlotte z Danielem i iść dalej samemu. Dan zgadza się. Gdy ekipa ma już odejść Charlotte krzyczy do nich: "Do Orchidei prowadzi studnia"! Sawyer nie bierze tego na poważnie. W końcu grupa dociera do Orchidei, ucieszona Juliet mówi: "Jakie szczęście, że jesteśmy w czasie gdy Stacja Orchidea już istniała. Wtedy następuje zmiana czasu. Szósty nieznany okres czasu thumb|left|Studnia Orchidea znika, wściekły James przeklina słowa Juliet. Chwilę później Locke zauważa studnię o której mówiła Charlotte. W tym samym czasie kobieta wyznaje Danielowi, że wychowała się na Wyspie, gdy miała kilkanaście lat wyjechała z matką do Anglii zostawiając ojca na wyspie. Matka próbowała wmówić jej, że okres spędzony na Wyspie był dziecięcym urojeniem, ta jednak pamiętała niektóre fakty. Na koniec Charlotte mówi Danielowi, że był tam pewien mężczyzna, który powiedział jej żeby nigdy nie wracała na wyspę ponieważ gdy wróci to umrze. Faraday stwierdza, że jej nie rozumie. Ta tłumaczy mu, że to on był tym mężczyzną. Koło studni John przygotowuje się do zejścia na dno, w czym przeszkadza mu Jin. Mężczyzna kieruje się ostrzeżeniem i zabrania Locke'owi sprowadzania Sun i jego córki z powrotem na Wyspę, mówi, żeby powiedział jej, że nie żyje i daje mu obrączkę jako dowód. Locke zgadza się i schodzi na dół. Gdy John jest już w studni, zaczyna się kolejny przeskok, w dole studni pojawia się światło. Locke puszcza się i spada na dno łamiąc sobie nogę. Przed 1867 Studnia znika, grupa stoi na ziemi. Sawyer jest załamany, Juliet mówi mu, że nie są w stanie pomóc Locke'owi. Akcja przenosi się do Daniela i Charlotte, Faraday wyznaje jej swój plan dotyczący Desmonda, że kazał mu odszukać jego matkę. Kobieta znów zaczyna bredzić po czym umiera. Daniel jest załamany. Tym czasem Locke znajduje się w jaskini pod ziemią, nagle słyszy kroki. Pojawia się Christian, mówi mu, że jest tutaj, aby pomóc mu w dokończeniu zadania. Tłumaczy mu również, że to on miał przesunąć wyspę, nikt inny. John powiedział, że zaufał Linusowi ponieważ ten wiedział, jak to zrobić. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że on nie raz zaufał Benowi i nigdy na tym dobrze nie wyszedł. Tłumaczy mu, że jak wydostanie się z Wyspy, musi zebrać wszystkich który ją opuścili i udać się do kobiety imieniem Eloise Hawking, która pomoże im dostać się z powrotem na Wyspę. Christian mówi Johnowi, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał oddać własne życie, aby to zrobić. Ale teraz jedyne, co musi zrobić, to popchnąć koło, aby sprowadzić je z powrotem na oś. Locke zgadza się i poprawia kołowrót który zaczyna kręcić się sam. Gdy Wyspa zaczyna się przenosić, Christian mówi Johnowi, żeby pozdrowił jego syna. Locke pyta, kto nim jest, ale nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi. thumb|left|Locke przenosi Wyspę Poza wyspą thumb|right|Desmond spotyka przed Kościołem Bena, Jacka i Sun Sun obserwuje spotkanie Oceanic Six, tuż przed wyjściem dzwoni telefon. Odbiera telefon i słyszy głos swojej matki, która pyta się jej gdzie jest. Kobieta tłumaczy, że już kończy pobyt w Los Angeles i jutro będzie w drodze powrotnej. Pani Paik daje do telefony córkę Sun - Ji Yeon. Dziewczynka mówi, że tęskni za mamą. Sun mówi, że poznała nowego przyjaciela dla niej oraz, że już niedługo będzie w domu, żegna się i odkłada telefon. Po zakończeniu rozmowy Sun bierze pistolet i wychodzi z samochodu. Przerywa rozmowę Kate z Benem i przystawia mu pistolet do głowy. Kobieta oskarża go o śmierć jej męża. Linus stwierdza, że nikt nie jest winny jego śmierci ponieważ nie jest martwy. Twierdzi także, że ma na to dowód, który pokaże jej jeśli udadzą się do znajomej, tej samej co pokaże im jak dostać się z powrotem na Wsypę. Gdy Kate to słyszy, opuszcza ich ze złością, to samo robi również Sayid. Ben, Jack i Sun udają się do wspomnianej kobiety. Podczas jazdy Jack mówi Sun, że powinni wtedy poczekać na Jina. Sun uważa, że mówi to tylko aby powstrzymać ją przed zabiciem Linusa. Shephard stwierdza, że po tym co zrobił Kate jeśli nie Sun to on to zrobi. Ben we wściekłości zatrzymuje samochód i krzyczy, że gdyby wiedzieli co dla nich zrobił i dalej robi, dziękowali by mu do końca życia. Stwierdza, że jeśli tak to ma się skończyć to niech ona zabije go teraz. Sun jednak każe mu jechać dalej. thumb|left|Eloise Hawking Zatrzymują się przed Kościołem. Po wyjściu z samochodu Ben daje Sun obrączkę Jina. Gdy kobieta pyta się skąd ją ma, ten odpowiada, że dał mu ją Locke. Nie wie dlaczego nie oddał jej osobiście, być może nie miał okazji przed śmiercią. Przeprasza ją, że ściągnął ją w to miejsce mając obrączkę przy sobie. Tłumaczy, że wszyscy którzy pozostali na wyspie potrzebują ich pomocy. Chce aby Sun zdecydowała czy chce mu pomóc dostać się na Wsypę. Kobieta zgadza się. W tym momencie pojawia się Desmond, który przybył tu w poszukiwaniu matki Daniela Faradaya. Wszyscy udają się do środka. W środku spotykają kobietę - Eloise Hawking, która stwierdza, że mieli byś wszyscy. Ben jednak stwiedził, że tylko tylu udało się zebrać w tak krótkim czasie. Kobieta stwierdza, że tyle będzie musiało narazie wystarczyć, po czym mówi: "Zaczynajmy" i wymienia tajemnicze spojrzenie z Benjaminem. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego Potwór zaatakował Francuzów? * Co działo się z Francuzami pod ziemią? * Kim są rodzice Charlotte? * Co takiego robił Ben, że mówi Jackowi i Sun, iż powinni mu dziękować do końca życia? ** Przekręcił koło. ** Być może przez te 3 lata chronił ich. * Skąd Robert wie, że Potwór jest systemem ochronnym Świątyni? ** Wszedł do świątyni i został "przemieniony". Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku następuje najwięcej zmian czasu w jednym odcinku w historii serialu. Cytaty * Sun: Gdyby nie ty, Jin wciąż by żył. * Ben: Nie zabiłem twojego męża, Sun. * Sun: Właśnie, że tak. * Ben: Wcale nie. Ani ja, ani nikt inny, ponieważ on nie jest martwy. ---- :(John leży na ziemi po upadku) * John: Pomożesz mi wstać? * Christian: Nie. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę. ---- * Ben: Witaj, Eloise. * Eloise: Witaj, Benjaminie. Chyba powiedziałam, że mają być wszyscy. * Ben: Tylko tylu udało mi się przekonać do tej pory. * Eloise: Cóż, to będzie musiało na razie wystarczyć. Dobrze, Zaczynajmy. da:This Place is Death de:5.05 Dieser Ort ist der Tod en:This Place Is Death es:This Place Is Death fr:5x05 he:המקום הזה הוא מוות it:Questo posto è la morte nl:This Place Is Death pt:This Place is Death ru:Остров смерти zh:This Place is Death